Emu
One of Australia’s most famous animals, the emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) is a large flightless bird, second only to the ostrich in heigh. The emu’s large, bulky body is covered in shaggy grey-brown feathers that conceal tiny wings. Each foot is equipped with three, forward-facing toes on the end of long, powerful legs, capable of propelling this large bird at speeds of up to 50 kilometres per hour. The sparsely feathered face and throat are pale greyish-blue, while the bill is black and the eyes are reddish-brown. Although the female emu tends to be slightly larger than the male, the plumages are identical, making it difficult to distinguish the sexes. Juvenile emus have distinctive brown and cream striped feathers that eventually darken into the adult plumage after about six months. The emu makes a range of vocalisations, including a booming call generated by an inflatable neck sac. The male emu is left to incubate the female’s eggs alone, foregoing food and drink for the whole incubation period. After emu eggs have hatched, the male emu guards the chicks from predators for the next five to seven months. Roles * It played NBA Player 1 in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Shane in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) *It played MiiU in Australian Animal Universe Gallery EmuLG.jpg EmuImage.jpg Emu (Kangaroo Jack).jpg Fantasia 2000 Emus.png Phineas and Ferb Emus.png The_Emus (King of the Hill).png DatK Emu.png Regular Show Emu.png IMG_8261.JPG Simpsons Emu.jpg IMG 0746.PNG IMG 6351.GIF Elephant Bison and Yak.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2018) Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Emu-the-wild-thornberrys.JPG Windy Emu.jpg Batw 013 emu.png Mm-1948-03-19-emu.png|Mickey Down Under (1948) E4.png Star_meets_Emu.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Emu.png Total Drama Emu.png VeggieTales Emus.png Emu in the smurfs travel the world.png Emu switch zoo.jpg Alphabet Express Elephant.jpg Emu_Menu.png Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1850.jpg Scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1850.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Warthog and Emu.png 1D426D50-1095-4704-A507-56B192148DE4.jpeg Brookfield Zoo Emu.png Zoo Miami Emu.png Stanley Griff meets Emu.png Avians by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Emu.png Kansas City Zoo Emu.png Simba the king lion ratites.png Phelidelphia Zoo Emu.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-emu.png CITIRWN Emu.png MMHM Emu.png Zoboomafoo Emu.png Little Einsteins Emus.png Blinky bills ghost cave - emu.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.L.A.R.E.N.C.E..jpeg D.E.X.T.E.R..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T..jpeg G.O.L.D.E.E.N..jpeg Books Dexter's Lab Emus.png Emu Earwig Eagle Eel Elephant.jpg 187926A1-33DC-4D53-AC62-2554C845F4D4.jpeg 66E4C24E-15C2-47C3-B6F1-B7349D9B4AAC.jpeg Animal Parade (3).jpeg 7F3DE53D-1983-4051-8269-325E2A191141.jpeg 6C99303A-B6C7-4499-8CDA-5950BA2BE170.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (3).jpeg D64821ED-5F5C-4DCA-ADEF-02D0E99BCAE5.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (15).jpeg 4DB71AA4-3061-4450-8157-3B2B0C86B384.jpeg 80468807-4CD8-4773-B0B8-41C27149E5FF.jpeg D3298396-CCA5-4540-B08B-5E8E07E1A3B5.jpeg 41D01DCE-3F0A-4143-AA8C-0464659DDE00.jpeg Alligator Alphabet (3).jpeg F889FBE8-9F87-4401-A26C-EC1B4FB959EC.jpeg 7029C2AE-19B5-4B70-8538-BFDA0CFE7351.jpeg 2CAC5461-35B7-43D7-A072-FE01DFBE383A.jpeg 2A88EBB2-24C7-5D06-06AB-37D5A2FD902A.jpeg 2F4E2663-EFF3-475D-85B8-2816392EB66E.jpeg 3C50E91A-72E0-42AC-BE40-D606503A44CF.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg See Also * Ostrich * Greater Rhea * Lesser Rhea * Southern Cassowary * Northern Cassowary * Dwarf Cassowary * Great Spotted Kiwi * Southern Brown Kiwi * Great Tinamou * Elegant Crested Tinamou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Ratites Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Potato Fry Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Ugly Cute Animals Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals